☆SHOW TIME 6☆
☆SHOW TIME 6☆ Team Otori & Team Hiragi is the sixth single released for the Star-Myu anime. Ayanagi Show Time is performed by Team Hiragi and was used as an insert song for episode 5. Ayanagi Show Time ～Otori Arrange Ver.～ is performed by Team Otori and was used as an insert song for episode 6. Tracklisting # # # ＜INST＞ # ＜INST＞ Lyrics Ayanagi Show TimeLyrics from Llama like Sarah! Guide: *Parts sang by Tatsumi Rui *Parts sang by Sawatari Eigo *Parts sang by Toraishi Izumi *Parts sang by Ugawa Akira *Parts sang by Inumine Seishiro *Parts sang by Tatsumi Rui & Sawatari Eigo *Parts sang by Toraishi Izumi, Ugawa Akira & Inumine Seishiro Japanese= いま　僕は旅に出る いにしえの地図をひろげて いま　僕は旅に出る さあ冒険を始めよう なにが起きるだろう　予想もできないまま 誰に出逢うだろう　心は　飛び立つ羽根 まぼろしの花園　瑠璃色の泉よ 千年に一度だけ咲く 神秘の花 進め! 遠くはるか遠く　旅は続いてゆく 孤独など決して恐れはしないのさ 遠くはるか遠く　太陽を目指して 本当の自分を探す旅 答はきっとある! いま　僕は旅に出る 終着のヒカリ探して 立ち止まる暇はない さあ　冒険の幕が開く 時に迷うだろう　裏切りも知るだろう そして巡り逢う　たったひとつの愛に 憧れの先には　何が待ってるのか 冒険を制する者は　知っている 走れ! 向かい風を蹴って　嵐に刃向かって 本気という名の希望を武器にして 遠くはるか遠く　あの雲を追い越し ココロ　急かされているのさ 果てない夢だから! 進め! 遠くはるか遠く　旅は続いてゆく 孤独など決して恐れはしないのさ 遠くはるか遠く　太陽を目指して 本当の自分を探す旅 セイシュン! まぶしい夢なのさ! |-| Rōmaji= Ima boku wa tabi ni deru Inishie no chizu wo hirogete Ima boku wa tabi ni deru Saa bouken wo hajimeyou Nani ga okiru darou yosou mo dekinai mama Dare ni deau darou kokoro wa tobitatsu hane Maboroshi no hanazono ruriiro no izumi yo Sennen ni ichidodake saku Shinpi no hana Susume! Tooku haruka tooku tabi wa tsuzuite yuku Kodoku nado kesshite Osore wa shinai no sa Tooku haruka tooku taiyou wo mezashite Hontou no jibun wo sagasu tabi Kotae wa kitto aru! Ima boku wa tabi ni deru Shuuchaku no hikari sagashite Tachidomaru hima wa nai Saa bouken no maku ga hiraku Tokini mayou darou uragiri mo shiru darou Soshite meguriau tatta hitotsu no ai ni Akogare no saki ni wa nani ga matteru no ka Bouken wo seisuru mono wa shitte iru Hashire! Mukaikaze wo kette arashi ni hamukatte Honki toyuu na no Kibou wo buki ni shite Tooku haruka tooku ano kumo wo oikoshi Kokoro sekasarete iru no sa Hatenai yume dakara! Ausume! Tooku haruka tooku tabi wa tsuzuite yuku Kodoku nado kesshite osore wa shinai no sa Tooku haruka tooku taiyou wo mezashite Hontou no jibun wo sagasu tabi Seishun! Mabushii yume na no sa! |-| English= Now I am going on a journey Unfolding an ancient map Now I am going on a journey Come, let's begin the adventure I wonder what will happen, I cannot predict it I wonder who will I meet? My heart flies away on wings In the illusionary garden with the azure fountain It blooms only once in a thousand years This mysterious flower Go forward Far, far away, the journey continues I will never be afraid of being lonely Far, far away, we are heading for the sun A journey to find my true self I'm sure the answer is there Now I am going on a journey Searching for the light at the end We don't have time to stand still Come, the curtain lifts on this adventure Sometimes you lose your way and you will know betrayal And you will happen across a single love Longing for what you were waiting for I know who will win the adventure Run forward! Ignore the head on wind and fight the storm Show your wish is serious with your weapons Far, far away, that cloud passes by Your heart pushes you on Because it's a never-ending dream! Go forward Far, far away, the journey continues I will never be afraid of being lonely Far, far away, we are heading for the sun A journey to find my true self Youth! It's a brightly shining dream! Ayanagi Show Time ～Otori Arrange Ver.～Lyrics from Llama like Sarah! Guide: *Parts sang by Hoshitani Yuta *Parts sang by Nayuki Toru *Parts sang by Tsukigami Kaito *Parts sang by Tengenji Kakeru *Parts sang by Kuga Shu *Parts sang by Hoshitani Yuta & Nayuki Toru *Parts sang by Tsukigami Kaito, Tengenji Kakeru & Kuga Shu Japanese= いま　僕は旅に出る いにしえの地図をひろげて いま　僕は旅に出る さあ冒険を始めよう なにが起きるだろう　予想もできないまま 誰に出逢うだろう　心は　飛び立つ羽根 まぼろしの花園　瑠璃色の泉よ 千年に一度だけ咲く 神秘の花 進め! 遠くはるか遠く　旅は続いてゆく 孤独など決して恐れはしないのさ 遠くはるか遠く　太陽を目指して 本当の自分を探す旅 答はきっとある! いま　僕は旅に出る 終着のヒカリ探して 立ち止まる暇はない さあ　冒険の幕が開く 時に迷うだろう　裏切りも知るだろう そして巡り逢う　たったひとつの愛に 憧れの先には　何が待ってるのか 冒険を制する者は　知っている 走れ! 向かい風を蹴って　嵐に刃向かって 本気という名の希望を武器にして 遠くはるか遠く　あの雲を追い越し ココロ　急かされているのさ 果てない夢だから! 進め! 遠くはるか遠く　旅は続いてゆく 孤独など決して恐れはしないのさ 遠くはるか遠く　太陽を目指して 本当の自分を探す旅 セイシュン! まぶしい夢なのさ! |-| Rōmaji= Ima boku wa tabi ni deru Inishie no chizu wo hirogete Ima boku wa tabi ni deru Saa bouken wo hajimeyou Nani ga okiru darou yosou mo dekinai mama Dare ni deau darou kokoro wa tobitatsu hane Maboroshi no hanazono ruriiro no izumi yo Sennen ni ichidodake saku Shinpi no hana Susume! Tooku haruka tooku tabi wa tsuzuite yuku Kodoku nado kesshite Osore wa shinai no sa Tooku haruka tooku taiyou wo mezashite Hontou no jibun wo sagasu tabi Kotae wa kitto aru! Ima boku wa tabi ni deru Shuuchaku no hikari sagashite Tachidomaru hima wa nai Saa bouken no maku ga hiraku Tokini mayou darou uragiri mo shiru darou Soshite meguriau tatta hitotsu no ai ni Akogare no saki ni wa nani ga matteru no ka Bouken wo seisuru mono wa shitte iru Hashire! Mukaikaze wo kette arashi ni hamukatte Honki toyuu na no Kibou wo buki ni shite Tooku haruka tooku ano kumo wo oikoshi Kokoro sekasarete iru no sa Hatenai yume dakara! Susume! Tooku haruka tooku tabi wa tsuzuite yuku Kodoku nado kesshite osore wa shinai no sa Tooku haruka tooku taiyou wo mezashite Hontou no jibun wo sagasu tabi Seishun! Mabushii yume na no sa! |-| English= Now I am going on a journey Unfolding an ancient map Now I am going on a journey Come, let's begin the adventure I wonder what will happen, I cannot predict it I wonder who will I meet? My heart flies away on wings In the illusionary garden with the azure fountain It blooms only once in a thousand years This mysterious flower Go forward Far, far away, the journey continues I will never be afraid of being lonely Far, far away, we are heading for the sun A journey to find my true self I'm sure the answer is there Now I am going on a journey Searching for the light at the end We don't have time to stand still Come, the curtain lifts on this adventure Sometimes you lose your way and you will know betrayal And you will happen across a single love Longing for what you were waiting for I know who will win the adventure Run forward! Ignore the head on wind and fight the storm Show your wish is serious with your weapons Far, far away, that cloud passes by Your heart pushes you on Because it's a never-ending dream! Go forward Far, far away, the journey continues I will never be afraid of being lonely Far, far away, we are heading for the sun A journey to find my true self Youth! It's a brightly shining dream! Notes * Ayanagi Show Time ** Performer: Team Hiragi Rui (CV: Okamoto Nobuhiko) ,Sawatari Eigo(CV: Uchida Yuuma), Inuimine Seishiro(CV: Okitsu Kazuyuki), Toraishi Izumi(CV: KENN), Ugawa Akira(CV: Matsuoka Yoshitsugu) ** Composer: Okubo Kaoru ** Arranger: Okubo Kaoru ** Lyricist: Kumano Kiyomi * Ayanagi Show Time ～Otori Arrange Ver.～ ** Performer: Team Otori Yuta (CV: Hanae Natsuki), Nayuki Toru(CV: Ono Kensho), Tsukigami Kaito (CV: Lounsbery Arthur), Tengenji Kakeru (CV: Hosoya Yoshimasa), Kuga Shu (CV: Maeno Tomoaki) ** Composer: Okubo Kaoru ** Arranger: Okubo Kaoru ** Lyricist: Kumano Kiyomi Gallery 06.jpg CM References Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Song